Erik
Erik Bartelov is a student at Paragon High and the leader of the goth team Punx. His ability to manipulate subtemperature matter matches his cold personality. Background/Biography Back in Russia when Erik was a child, he and his older brother Nikolai were the best of friends. They did everything together and were virtually inseparable; their life was great until Viren arrived. Viren was a vicious mercenary leader who kidnapped young children like Erik for a project called Legion 9. Erik and his brother was taken from their family among other children and gruelingly trained to be the perfect little soldiers. No matter what challenges were thrown their way, Erik was still protected by his older brother, Nikolai. Things came to a point when Viren unveiled the final process in the Legion 9 project. He took the strongest of the boy soldiers, including Nikolai, and took them away. Erik, scared and alone, knew he had to find his brother so he snuck through the facility to find him. What he found was not only his brother, but a monstrous sight. Nikolai and the dozens of kids that were taken away were strapped to machines and being infused with a blue liquid. Erik didn’t know what was going on but he knew he had to save Nikolai. Erik went to his brother’s machine and proceeded to pull him out, as the two were trying to escape the lab, Viren’s men chased them. They we’re eventually cornered, but Nikolai lashed out, freezing everything in sight causing a massive explosion in the lab. When he came to, Erik was felt different, he felt cold and his skin was turning blue. He was strapped to a table with Viren standing over him. Viren tells him that the Legion 9 project was to create the perfect super soldiers using a nitrogen/D.N.A. strain to fuel his army. He tells Erik that he and his brother we’re the only children that survived with the ability to control ice. When Erik and his brother were released back into the, his brother was changed; he was more emotionless and distant towards Erik. He was no longer the fun-loving, vibrant, and kind friend Erik once knew, he was just…different. Nikolai was now only interested in getting his training done and nothing else, one day he was ordered to do the most detrimental thing Viren could think of. Nikolai was to battle Erik and kill him in the battle. Viren was watching intently while the battle was underway as Erik proved no much for his much older brother. Nikolai got the upper hand and as he was going to end his beloved brother’s life, he attacked Viren instead and made a way for Erik to escape through an underground tunnel. Erik didn’t want to leave his brother but the tunnel caved in separating the two. Erik proceeded to run while the sounds of Nikolai’s screams echoed. Years later, he traveled with the only reminder of Nikolai, a neck chain he always wore, to America and he attended Paragon High as a freshman to better learn to be a hero. His rigorous training managed him to be at the top of his class and later the leader of the team Punx. Personality Erik doesn’t particularly have a friendly demeanor. He’s callous and cold, but his ability to focus on the mission at hand makes him a great leader. He wishes everyone could see the world the way he does and doesn’t accept any kind of softness in his team. He sometimes comes off a bit disrespectful and crude when he makes comments but he feels he’s just stating productive criticism. His behavior comes from when he was a child; he was trained arduously with the mindset of being the best in his field no matter what. He also doesn’t seem to have any interest in anything else other than being a superhero, so he’s not really a sociable person. Appearence Erik is originally from Russia so he has a slight accent. He has piercing blue eyes and blond spikey hair though the tips of his hair are frozen with ice. Erik’s attire oddly matches his abilities also. He wears a white turtle neck with a light blue bubble vest over it. He wears blue cargo pants and combat boots. His paraphernalia include ice picks hanging off the side of his belt, a metal breathing apparatus on his mouth that help keeps him cold, a wooden neck chain. When he uses his abilities his eyes light up and his hands get covered in ice. Abilities Erik has the ability to lower the temperature of the moisture in the air to sub-zero limits to create ice, snow, or hail. He can then manipulate these matters in many ways. With this ability he can do many things such as: freeze objects, create ice constructs like swords and arm gauntlets at will, and at his most powerful, change the weather. He sometimes shoots ice at the floor beneath him to make a pillar to jettison himself in the air and for travel he secretes ice out of his feet in which he can skate across the ground and surfaces like the side of buildings.